The Beauty of Elation
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: Never for one second did I imagine that this would become a reality. I finally understood the true feelings of both myself and the Princess herself. I finally found the one person I would stay with for eternity.


The Beauty of Elation

It was another peaceful evening village of Ordon, I rested outside my house, noticing the sun lowering on the horizon which indicated the upcoming evening. It had been eight months since the defeat of Ganondorf and the restoration of both mine and Midna's world. Shortly afterwards a ceremony was hosted by Zelda and her associates in honour of my courageous and noble acts for the Kingdom. She also knighted me, letting me know how much she appreciated my valor for not only herself, but for everyone in her Kingdom.

I knew I had nothing to worry about, but I felt like I was missing one particular thing. I felt like my job was not finished yet. I knew what he could do, but I did not know if it was the right thing to do. I put my hand on my head, pondering about the situation.

"Hey Link!" a voice suddenly startled me from behind. I looked and noticed my trusted friend Ilia. She was playing around with Colin and seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

"You look bored, come and play with us!" she called. I smiled but then looked away, letting them know I did not wish to play with them. The two noticed my action and got concerned. She walked up to me to see what was wrong.

"Link, is everything ok?" she asked. I sighed in response, puzzling her as she could not tell if I was either depressed or simply unenthusiastic.

I finally replied, "Something has been in my mind for the past couple of months that I just can't get over." She became very intrigued with his answer. "It's about this person. I can't seem to get over her. I mean, ever since I've met her and even saved her from trouble, I seem to have developed these emotions for her. These thoughts just can't seem to get out of my head."

"Well who could it be?" asked Ilia. I looked around to make sure no one could hear except for her. I trusted Ilia with my life and knew I could tell her anything. "It's Princess Zelda," I whispered into her ear. My answer caused a smile to form on Ilia's face. She put her hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"Well if you have these feelings for her, then why don't you go tell her?" She tried to give me the most basic advice she could. "You never know, she might be feeling the same way." I looked at her for a moment before looking towards the direction of Hyrule, thinking for a second on what he could do.

" _I would, but it doesn't seem right for me to just go up to the castle and tell her what I'm feeling. I mean the people there are very protective of her,"_ I thought to himself but at the same time I knew I would miss the shot that I did not take. I looked back at Ilia and nodded, agreeing with what she told me. I stood up from the stump I was sitting on and went over to Epona, readying for my journey to Hyrule.

"I'll be back before you know it," I told Ilia. She smiled at my response as she watched me ride his horse North towards the castle. " _Good Luck,"_ she thought to herself as I went farther and farther away.

The ride was not long, only about half an hour later I found myself in the Kingdom of Hyrule. O had been down this path many times but I knew that this was going to be a moment I may or may not regret in my life. As I approached the castle gates, I dismounted from Epona. I told her to go back to Ordon, letting her know that I would handle the rest by myself.

I approached the gate, noticing two guards. "Hello there Sir Link. What brings you to the castle?" asked one of the guards.

"I need to speak with the Princess," I replied. The guards let me in, knowing they could trust the hero of time himself.

As I walked down the halls of the castle, I noticed the torches that illuminated the entire place and gave it a warm feel. Everywhere I looked I noticed stairs that lead to a bunch of corridors containing various rooms and balconies that provided beautiful views of the surrounding areas. I knew where to go though. And then of course there was the throne for the Princess and soon to be Queen herself. I kept on moving straight until he reached the stairs that led to her room. With each step I took, I got more and more nervous and excited at the same time. I would soon confess what I was containing inside myself for so long to the one I truly loved with all my heart.

I almost hesitated, but ultimately let my heart choose what to do. I knocked on the door gingerly. After a few moments, it opened and I saw the face I had been dying to see for a very long time.

"Link?" asked a surprised Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, it's been too long," I replied.

"Come in," she took my hand lead me into her room. It was not surprising how beautifully decorated it was. A chandelier hung from the centre with a window that lead to a balcony with a breathtaking view of the kingdom. A massive bed along with a wardrobe was present as well. It was fit for a princess indeed. She took me to said balcony so we could watch the sunset together.

"Might I say Link that you have grown a bit, I mean the last time I saw you were just an inch shorter than me, now it seems you have gotten a good three inches taller."

"I guess the knighthood you bestowed upon me must have given me some newfound growth," I cracked a joke which gave us a small laugh until we looked towards the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Zelda. I nodded but once I looked at her again, a thought came to my mind. _"It's now or never! Tell her how you feel! Tell her how beautiful she looks and then just play along. Do it!"_

"You know, there's only one thing that is more beautiful than this view right here." I broke the silence.

"And what would that be?" she asked, wondering what my answer was.

"You Zelda." Those words suddenly struck her like lightning to water. Only this was a more positive effect as she looked towards me with a smile. I could see the happiness in her cerulean blue eyes that were staring into my green ones until something miraculous happened. I could feel her gloved hands pulling my face towards hers until I felt her lips connect with mine. From that moment, I knew I had succeeded and there was no going back. We shared a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while until we were both gasping for air.

"I… I love you Link," she broke the silence this time and then pulled me into a loving embrace as I rested my head atop hers, breathing in her beautiful scent. I was never more surprised than I was now. The Princess of Hyrule herself just declared that she loved me. Out of every single guy she could have chosen, she chose me.

"I love you too Zelda," I whispered back, planting light a kiss on her head. After a few more moments of just holding each other, she then took me back inside.

I followed her to the edge of her room, wondering what she wanted to show me. "No one can know of this Link alright?" She sounded rather serious but I wanted to find out why. She placed her hand on one of the bricks until it moved back inside and suddenly created an opening to a hidden hallway that lead to another location. I was befuddled and amazed at the same time. No one in the entire kingdom knew about this?

She led me through the hall until we reached a secret chamber. My jaw almost fell at the sight of it. It had the appearance of a small cave with cyan crystals that illuminated the room along with a massive mirror at the end. There was a big bed with a small moat around it that acted as a small pool as well. Many could only dream of having a room like this, but the fact that I got to see it in person was amazing enough.

"This is my secret chamber. I always come here whenever I need time for myself, especially on rough days. But tonight is an exception." She looked at me, almost seductively. I had no problem with that though. I knew what she was on to.

She took me through the small path that lead to the bed and I was soon surrounded by warm water and beautiful crystals.

I sat down on the bed with her and in an instant she started to caress my face. It took me only a fraction of a second to return the favour, even touching her long brunette hair a bit.

"Link. I do not know how I can ever thank you for your heroism. Had it not been for you, this world would be completely destroyed." I could see some water forming in her eyes. I knew how worried she really was about me.

"For you, I would do absolutely anything you desire," I replied, continuing to stroke her face. We stared into each other's eyes again, absorbing the natural beauty and getting lost in a completely different reality, although that was the idea. Soon I pulled her in for another kiss as I stroked the back of her long, brown, braided hair whilst she removed my hat and did the same action with my dirty blonde hair. The feel of her face against mine was probably the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced in my life, especially when she continued to stroke my face again.

Her mouth clashed with mine, and at one point I could feel her tongue finding its way into my mouth, trying to gain dominance over mine. I caught on to her little game and decided to play along. The prize was the pleasant sounds of her moans. I knew she enjoyed this as much as I was and I was hoping to take this to another level. A few more minutes passed and I broke away from the kiss, leaving a small frown on her face, only to swiftly remove my tunic and other garments, leaving only my dark green underwear and revealing my muscular body to her. She was astounded at the sight. I could tell she wanted more.

"Link, you look… amazing." I smiled at her compliment, signaling her to do the same. She giggled, knowing what I was implying. She removed her pauldrons, followed by her tiara, gloves, and entire dress leaving herself only in her black bra and panties. I was beyond amazed myself. I mean, she literally felt comfortable revealing her gorgeous form to a commoner like me. This may have been one of the greatest privileges I had ever received in my life.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon Zelda." She giggled at my compliment and straddled my chest, kissing me ever so continuously and sending shivers all over my body. I continued to run my hands through her hair, making her giggle in delight. Being able to have this interaction with her was one thing, but now I was feeling the softness of her skin against mine and it certainly gave me the new definition of enjoyable. It was at this point however that I made a move that would change things forever.

I decided to increase the pleasure she was having as I slipped two fingers through her panties and into her, receiving a moan. I could not tell whether she was enjoying it or disliking it.

"Please Link, don't stop," she moaned again, rolling over so I could get on top. She swiftly removed her remaining clothing so that I could further intensify the moment. I knew what she was on to and continued to place my finger into her whilst planting kisses on her bare breasts. I could feel her nails digging into my back, pulling me close to her and not wanting to let go. I moved my mouth to her collar bone, planting deep kisses there and stimulating her adrenaline. I knew her heartbeat must have skyrocketed just like mine. I was so lost in my actions that I was completely unaware of her removing my underwear and starting to stroke my hardened membrane.

All I could hear was a massive moan, and in an instant I realized that it was my own. My eyes shut in response to the insane joy as I continued to stroke her from the inside and kiss her neck. The sheer pleasure was inconceivable to the point where I gasped continuously. I had never known a feeling like this in my life before and I certainly was not going to allow to slip away.

After a few more moments, something flashed inside my head. "Zelda, are you ready for this?"

She looked up at me, confused about what I meant, but it did not take her long to understand my question. She nodded in response. I could see both anticipation and nervousness in her eyes as I lowered my membrane and gently but firmly inserted it into her. I could hear a loud gasp coming from her, followed by a few more whimpers. I knew she was feeling pain but I placed my hand at her cheek, letting her know I knew what I was doing and that the pain would not last for long. She pulled me in close, trying to get as much of me as she could. I did the same, rocking back and forth at a steady rhythm that both of us were comfortable with.

The one thought that refused to leave my mind was that this would be a night that I would never forget. The bliss, the purity, the beauty, and the love was all too much for me to take in. I was having the time of my life with the Princess and the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Oh Link," she called to me. "Faster!"

I obeyed her request, increasing the pace as she clenched herself around me even tighter. The sounds of our moans filled the cave and we were reaching the climax. Soon, we became one with each other and I could feel my eyes shutting tightly again with the sheer pleasure of her against me. In an instant, the pleasure exploded in me like an atomic bomb and I could feel a sigh of relief coming out of myself and her as well.

I slowly drew myself back out and rolled off of her, laying down beside her now tired form. Looking deeply into her eyes once more, all I could see was the joy and happiness she was feeling with me.

"You truly are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you Link," she whispered whilst fondling with my facial features again. I smiled, returning the favour.

I then draped the covers of the bed over us and pulled her close to me. She nuzzled into my chest whilst I placed my head atop hers, giving ourselves even more warmth and joy than we already had.

"I love you too Zelda."


End file.
